Ginny's boredom
by LinkLovegood92
Summary: Wake up in the early hours of the morning, Ginny gets a little bored. Contains adult themes.


Outside, the air was still and silent. Protective enchantments held at bay anything with the potential to threaten the inhabitants of the building. Beyond the invisible bubble, Death Eaters prowled, looking for a weak spot at which they might be able to breech the area. They kept constant watch, but they could neither see nor hear the inhabitants of The Burrow. The rasping voice of one wondered to a comrade why they were required to watch an apparently empty building.

Their voices carried to an open window, unheard by the young woman sleeping on the bed. Ginny Weasley stirred and rolled over onto her side, facing the wall and turning her back on Hermione Granger, who was asleep on a camp bed on the floor. A wasp flew into the room through the window and buzzed around Ginny's head. She woke up, wafted it from the room and silently closed the window, looking briefly out over the orchard while she did so.

She was awake now, and any hope of getting back to sleep had been completely lost by her rude awakening. Looking at her watch, it was four in the morning. The wedding was later that very same day. There were about three hours for everyone else to sleep until final preparations for the wedding were to begin, something which everyone in the house was expected to help with.

How to kill three hours? There were a number of productive things that Ginny could be doing, but she felt like none of them. Slowly, she sat down on the bed, and moved her long, red hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. She sat still for a moment, then stood up again. Stepping carefully over Hermione, Ginny left the room. Perhaps she could see if anyone else was awake, and have someone to talk to for a few hours?

After a quick sweep of every room, looking through keyholes or listening at cracks in doors, Ginny determined that no one else was yet awake. Walking past her mother and father, who were sleeping in the living room, Ginny slipped on some shoes and went into the garden. The air was cool and light. Far away, on the horizon, pink streaks were stretching forwards through the sky, dawn would come in an hour or two. Ginny idly fed the chickens, paying little attention to what she was doing, and began to head back towards the house. The cool air was beginning to make her cold, she had come out in only a pair of old trainers and some thin, pale pink pyjamas.

As Ginny shut the door again, she froze. Molly Weasley stirred, and rolled over. Waiting for a moment before realising that it was safe to proceed, Ginny went back up the creaky staircase to the room she shared with Hermione. Nearly one hour down, just over two more to go. She considered "accidentally" waking Hermione up so that she would have someone to talk to, but decided against it, and lay down on the bed again.

With not much else to do, Ginny's thoughts switched to Harry. She lost all track of time reliving the moments with him in the last few weeks of Hogwarts. She became totally absorbed in her own memories. Talking with him by the common room fire, walking with him around the grounds, kissing him by the lake…

Slowly, Ginny, caught up in the moment, found her hand sneaking towards her breast. She stopped and considered for a moment, and realised what she was doing. Then she proceeded, now fully aware that she was doing it. Her thin fingers found the soft mound beneath her pyjamas, covered by thin cotton. She ran her hands lightly over her breasts and closed her eyes. Letting her imagination take hold of her with thoughts of what they could have done had they remained together, Ginny moaned. She massaged and rubbed them, getting increasingly enthusiastic. Her nipples stood erect against the material, clearly visible.

After a few minutes, Ginny reached one of her arms up the bottom of her shirt and touched her soft skin directly. The other arm, she lowered so that it came to rest between her legs. She began to rub this hand in a circle, lightly at first, with her fingers. Her other hand was already grabbing and rubbing her breast. She began to rub herself more vigorously, using her three middle fingers, she pressed hard between her legs and rubbed more vigorously than ever. The pleasure was getting unbearable, and filled with explicit thoughts of Harry, she began to grind with the heel of her hand.

After a couple of exceptionally powerful rubs, Ginny let out a moan of pleasure much louder than she intended. She paused for a moment, to see if it had had any effect, then carried on with what she was doing. With one hand still on her breasts, she used the other to pull down her pink trousers so that they rest around her ankles. Ginny didn't wear underwear to bed. She drew her fingers lightly around her now uncovered area, teasing herself. Anticipation peaking, she reached her fingers through the recently unshaved red hair, and, slowly, she inserted two fingers into herself, and gasped as she pushed them in. She had only done this a few times before, and the sensation was still very exciting for her. Somewhere in the house, she heard a tap start up, and she knew that she would have to finish this quickly.

All sense of time was lost as she ventured further into her own blissful little world. Ginny lie down on her bed, one hand massaging an unseen breast, the other pounding two fingers into herself. Every time she did it, she could faintly hear her palm slapping against her skin, hoping that it wouldn't be enough to wake Hermione. She moaned again, louder than she intended, at the erotic thought of being caught by Harry, and to give herself a few moments relief, withdrew her fingers. She raised them to her face and inhaled. It was such a sensual smell, she could just breath it in forever, and whenever she did, she felt herself quiver slightly. She licked along her finger, wishing Harry could see her, and quivered again.

She re-inserted the fingers and continued where she left off. She was getting close to orgasm now, and her moans were getting more audible. Opening her eyes briefly, she saw that the sun was only just rising, she must still have an hour or so yet. Her feet twisted and writhed involuntarily from pleasure. Next to them, a small mound began to stir.

Hermione woke up. Groggily, she moved her bushy hair from her face and turned around to face Ginny. She gasped, but Ginny was too absorbed in herself to notice, her eyes shut, deep in her own thoughts. Occasionally, her pelvis would lift entirely off the bed, this was usually accompanied by a particularly loud moan. Hermione watched, shocked. Besides the fact that Ginny was the last person she would expect to do this, it was incredibly uncomfortable for her, but she didn't want to interrupt.

Despite herself, Hermione found reasoning, though it was hard to concentrate on her own thoughts, with sounds coming every few seconds from Ginny. Firstly, Ginny had come a long way since the shy little girl who was lured to the Chamber of Secrets. She had a lot more attitude, and boyfriends, these days. Was it naïve to think that she wouldn't masturbate? Secondly, the moaning and gasping, while uncomfortable, was beginning to turn her on. Hermione closed her eyes, and being subtle enough to avoid obvious movements of the blanket, she lowered her panties and raised her hand up her own nightdress.

For minutes more the two girls sat there, one oblivious to the actions of the other. Hermione had been able to stifle the odd moan or gasp, and the few that she had let out were quieter than Ginny's. After a few minutes, movement could be heard on some of the upper floors, but no pounding on staircases or creaking doors yet. Ginny, pumping fingers into herself ever faster, after having the luxury of as much time as she needed, now picked up the pace. She let out another loud moan, and was an inch from orgasm.

The door opened. Fleur Delacour pushed it open with her butt, one hand holding her wand, which was levitating a steel tray, the other holding up the fluffy white towel she was wrapped in. Evidently it had been her who had started the tap, she had just come out of the bath, soaking wet.

"Girls, eet eez time for us to begin preparation for ze wedding…" She said, as she pushed the door the last few inches and entered the room.

Fleur screamed and dropped her wand and towel, both hands rising to her mouth, Ginny screamed, and withdrew her hand, Hermione sat bolt upright.

"I am so sorry, Ginny, I did not mean to err…interrupt anything." Fleur's pale skin flushed pink, and Ginny quickly pulled up her trousers, too shocked for words. For what seemed like forever the three girls stared at each other. Hermione was staring at Fleur, standing naked in the doorway. Her wet hair was plastered to her skin, but she still radiated elegance and beauty in this embarrassing position. Her body was perfect, which highly encouraged the image, and was probably because of her Veela blood. Her neck was long and slender, her collarbone pronounced. Her breasts were a perfect size and shape, completely symmetrical. Her waist went inwards and her hips curved out. Unlike Hermione and Ginny, she was completely shaved, not a hair on her body, except for her head. She glanced over at Hermione, blushed even more, and quickly pulled up the towel, covering herself again.

Fleur and Ginny had been staring at each other. In actuality, the whole event only lasted for a few seconds, but to the embarrassed girls, it felt much longer. Fleur recovered quickest. She drew her eyes away from the place Ginny had just re-covered, and coughed.

"I have some breakfast for you both, eat up, we have a busy day today." She squatted down and picked her wand off the floor. Hermione tilted her head and glanced up the towel again, between her legs. Fleur straightened up and flew the tray, laden with food and mugs of tea into the room, then hurried from it without another word.

Ginny and Hermione ate in silence, without even looking at each other. At least Ginny didn't know what Hermione had been doing. Hermione glanced over, Ginny was still blushing deep red. Hermione stood up.

"I'll take the tray down, then we should probably get changed" She left the room, taking the silver tray and empty mugs with her. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen, unaware that her nightdress was caught up inside her panties at the back.


End file.
